Claymore One Shots
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: A series of Claymore one shots that I came up with on my own whims. They don't make sense and mostly het at any rate. Feel free to R and R because I am grateful to all feedback unlike some people who just don't know how to take constructive critisim! BTW I don't bite either! ;D Enjoy the action! Rated M to be safe even if some lower than K... '
1. One Shot Mummy Miria

Sagira watched as her beautiful mother slipped through her father's sword. It was as if she was a ghost, and yet...

"Mummy, what was that you just did?"

She asked, to which her mother, Miria replied,

"Phantom."

Sagira looked at her, surprise running though her entire body. Her mother was an incredible warrior, of that there was no question. Her parents continued their spar.

The next day, Sagira played with her toys and thought about what she'd seen. Zuberi was away at school, and the three year old flier was the only one at home, not counting her mother of course. She looked around and tried not to think of what her mother had done, but...

_Phantom..._

Could Sagira try it perhaps...would she be able to...? No mummy does it because she's been a warrior for most of her life. I haven't even started school yet! She sighed and put her toys away. She could sense her mother's yoki, bustling around the garden outside. She could feel it in little bursts. She decided to watch, maybe there was more to her mother than she first thought...

_Burst here, move left, watch the yoki...burst to the right, and there._ Miria paused to catch her breath and rest. Not much to it really. The Phantom was a move that she used mostly to escape form her opponents and to catch them off guard. Her movements left much to be desired, however, they weren't accurate enough. She didn't see the small pair of eyes that had been watching her most of the entire training session that she'd set herself. Sagira had learned a lot just from watching her mother's movements. It was clear to the child that her mother was trying to do something, but as to what, she didn't know.

The phone rang and Sagira's world would change forever...

"Miria speaking...Oh, Seto, what's wrong? Really...Seto I don't...Then what...Yugiatemu...No, she's fine...Mahad what? Oh, no, this can't be happening, how can they say that... NO, He said that your generation would be the last! Oh, oh, oh!"

Miria looked quite green and appeared to be sick, which prompted Sagira to ask her,

"Mummy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sagira, Zuberi and your father will be home soon, so why don't you go and play?"

"Ok..."

She left to go to the toy room and play, but that didn't stop her form looking back at her mother, who still appeared a little ill.

Miria looked at both her husband and son; she was on the verge of despair. _Why?_ She thought that her joint effort with Hysteria, and the younger warriors had finished the Organization for good, so then why were they back? Why were they back worse than ever? She heard that they had created a whole bunch of yoma, and had settled for America as their new target. It meant that she and Seto would have to train both of the children how to fight, something that Miria was reluctant to do in any setting. It also meant teaching them how to use their yoki. When she and Seto were finally alone they talked.

"We have no choice."

Seto told her,

"They told me this morning that they are going to need every flier that is available, even the youngest ones. I heard that Galatea and Yugiatemu are going to have to come as well even though Galatea's just had Yusei. Miria... are you ok? You look a little pale..."

"I...I think I'm pregnant again Seto..."

"Miri-"

"Ugh, not again..."

She said as she rushed off to be sick. Seto wasn't far behind her.

"Miria, hold still, please..."

She tried to focus on something other than being sick, which was quite hard. She was trying to help Seto by stilling her yoki; it must have worked because he cried

"Oh, God no. This is the last thing we need. Miria?"

She threw up into the sink.

"Oh Joy, just like the last two..."

Miria groaned,

"I am really going to have to do something about this..."

"Or it could just be the season."

Seto replied as if he was thinking within his own mind. Miria however had other thoughts that she just couldn't ignore, not now anyway.


	2. One Shot the First Born Miria again

_Miria smiled one of her rare smiles. She looked to her husband and then to her children. There was nothing that could take this moment from her, nothing._

Miria woke to a bright dawn. She was still in disbelief. Her bulging stomach wasn't even proof enough for her. She got up and carefully headed out towards the kitchen, a snack couldn't hurt, she was feeling hungry and breakfast was a while off. It was when she got up that the reality sunk in. Her back ached, and she already felt unsteady on her feet. It was quite interesting to try and walk, she had to balance her weight differently. Her walk was more like a waddle. Miria wanted to laugh, but she knew that it would wake Seto, and he would insist on carrying her down stairs and fixing her something to eat. As much as she liked him doing it for her, she was sick of him not resting and gain strength for both of them. He would wake soon though, Miria realised, if she didn't eat something now.

Miria got herself some cereal, but really felt like she wanted fish. However, she ate the cereal and slowly went back to bed. She felt so heavy that she almost stopped. She was vaguely aware that Seto was stirring,

_Rest please love, I need you to be strong_,

She told him,

_As you wish, my precious Phantom._

He replied. Miria slowly settled back into bed, having not looked at the clock to see the time.

She woke again and noticed that Seto must have gotten up. _Damn it!_ She thought. Miria sat up, her senses tuned to finding any yoki. She was so focused on trying to find yoki that she didn't notice Reneé enter.

"Oh, you're awake Miria!"

She sounded surprised.

"A false alarm earlier Reneé?"

Miria asked her. Reneé nodded,

"Yeah, it was a bit."

Miria sighed. The baby suddenly kicked hard. After two more suck kicks, Miria had had enough,

"Oh for goodness sakes boy, settle down!"

Miria told him off, only to have him kick again.

_I said stop it!_

He simply kicked again, until Miria growled at him. Reneé looked at Miria with surprise,

"He's getting quite energetic, that's the fifth time he's done that."

"Oh, really?"

Reneé asked,

"Wow, I didn't think that he responded like that…I-hmm…his yoki is quite strong too, Miria."

"I know, I've been able to see it for a while now."

Reneé grinned,

"He mustn't like me then!"

"No, I think he just wants see what's going on and since he can only see yoki at the moment, he's only getting a small picture of what's going on. It's his irritation that makes him kick like this, it doesn't matter who he hears. Though I'm more then ready to admit that he doesn't kick as hard when he can sense you, Natalie, Seto, Mokuba or Dietrich."

To prove her point, the baby stretched out his body, not as harshly as before. Reneé blinked then sat next to Miria. They stayed there until Kika came in with morning tea for Miria. Reneé got up,

"I'm going to annoy Clare now, then I'll get Natalie from training."

"Thankyou Reneé."

Miria replied,

"I expect that Natalie will be hard to pry from her group of friends that she's managed to make."

"I'll do my best."

Reneé told her. Miria sighed and began to eat.

Kika smiled,

"Well, looks like you've got a helper Miria."

"I wouldn't say that, Reneé and Natalie are sisters."

"Oh! Really Miria?"

"Yes, they were kept separate because Natalie was meant to be Reneé's replacement if she ever died."

Kika cringed,

"How terrible!"

"That's the way of the Organization, unfortunately. Even as they were falling I'm sure that they would still do it over again."

Kika looked saddened.

"How's the baby?"

She asked, clearly wanting to change topic.

"Well,"

Miria began,

"He's too energetic at the moment, by the way, did you bring-"

"Yes I did Miria."

Kika handed her the oh so familiar bowl. She didn't have to think about it now. She drunk deeply from it and the burn was quashed before it came up again. Miria remembered the first time that she'd seen that bowl. She wasn't having a bar of it, until it was under her nose, and her throat was burning so bad that she drunk it. She sighed. Such was the effect of Seto's venom.


	3. Sophia and Noel one shot for FS

"Humph"

Sophia said, as Noel used her usual moves. Damn that woman was annoying. Irene was ignoring them completely, by keeping the children in line. Sophia looked as right as Teresa calmly blocked Noel again. _It should be me in the demonstration, not that monkey!_ Sophia thought. Their swords were moving, grinding against each other as the young creatures watched intently.

"What you must do, is keep an eye on your opponents yoki, again Noel. See how she uses her sword, yes like that. As you can see all I'm doing is following her yoki."

Teresa called as she continued to block Noel. Sophia dispelled her eagre to laugh at the kids. They reminded her of Priscilla in so many ways. Looking to her left, she noticed that one of them, 'Setonara' was sparring with Irene. He was good. Her Quicksword barely matched his yokiless one, although he was cutting into his own arm a bit. The others were sparing now, Teresa moved between them correcting as she went. Sophia found her self sparing with a young male flier, whose name was Jokoratan. He was quite strong for a trainee. Noel was sparing with a girl whose hair was longer than Irene's was. _Well she appears to enjoy jumping around like a monkey._ Sophia snicked. Then stopped her self as she remembered that she was supposed to do. She took a quick look at Setonara again and noticed that he would one day, be an incredible warrior. As Jokoratan swung his sword, Sophia realised that he to would be just as good a warrior.

Teresa called them in and briefed them on the next lesson, as Ruben had explained to her that the children worked best when rested for the night. Irene sighed as Sophia and Noel were bickering yet again, over the same old story..._When would they stop?_ She thought.

"I'm telling you Sophia; there's nothing wrong with the way I fight and there certainly isn't anything wrong with someone wanting to learn from me. It has advantages over most enemies I sware."

"Oh, really Noel, I always thought that you looked like a monkey."

"What! You bitch! All you have is muscle and no brains!"

Noel snapped back. Sophia's mask was broken for about three seconds.

"At least I don't show off like you do, and if I remember correctly, I'm the brains, not you."

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet, then fight me!"

Noel fumed. Irene sighed.

"Both of you, shut up. You're giving me a migraine."

"Well, isn't that a first...girls?"

Teresa grinned,

"Now then act like equals, get along and as Irene asked; shut up before I sort you out."

All three turned to the older woman and three sets of silver eyes widened.

"Well, I should shut you up more often is that what you are implying?"

Teresa regarded the group. Sophia 'humphed' and Noel turned away and started to clean her sword. Irene was the only one whose eyes remained on her former comrade. Sophia left the room swiftly; Noel left soon after, muttering something about needing space. Teresa turned her back on Irene and left the room as well. Knowing Sophia and Noel, they'd be making up over their fight. Something that was only a recent..._ever since Pricilla..._Teresa shoved that thought out of her mind; not because that damned girl had caught her by surprise, but because she didn't want to burden Johnothan with it again.

Meanwhile Noel was sitting on a ledge, thinking of that day. She shuddered, remembered Pricilla, a nervous child, such an obeying one, awakened and nearly cost Noel her life. She needed to see Sophia, to apologise, after all; she needed to realise that their arguments weren't good. All the younglings needed to learn that comrades were like family, which you didn't argue with family.

"Ah, Noel...I was hoping to talk to you..."

Sophia began.

"I know. Ranks don't matter anymore, we're fighting over nothing."

Sophia blinked.

"Yeah, old habits die hard you know."

"I know...So now what?"

"We do our best to get along...of course."

Noel nodded,

"Right."

That wasn't to say that they'd be supper chummy, Noel thought, but they'd make an effort no to argue...


	4. New Firends Ghosts and Flier Yuganna

**New Friends**

It was just another boring day for the small blond haired Flier. She was hoping to get up to her usual fun and games with "her" Marik; toying with him, and hoping for nothing but praises...but that wasn't to happen, not today. Marik was away and she was on her own; not the best thing really, as she was prone to get into trouble if left alone for any amount of time. Yuganna sighed, _Where is my Marik, and why isn't he here?_, she couldn't see him in anyone's thoughts, and he was annoying good at keeping her from knowing anything that he wanted to keep from her. She decided to leave the room. Breezing out as if she had something to do, Yuganna decided that she was going to annoy someone, as she was beyond frustrated that "her" Marik was nowhere in sight.

It was then that she noticed the strangest looking person that she had ever seen. The woman had long blond spiky hair and an X shape scar on her face. Narrowly missing her right eye. Yuganna also noticed that the stranger's eyes were silver. _What an unusual person_ Yuganna thought.

Miria sighed, boy was Helen being dumb, not only was she getting over excited about the amount of different apples, she was measuring to see which one was the largest. _Can't she just eat one already and get it over with!_ Tabitha was even worse...if that was possible, Miria was sick of having Tabitha hanging off of her arm, like the stupid child that she was. It was only then that she noticed the small blond haired Flier watching her. Miria managed to get Tabitha to let her go and she went over to the small girl.

Yuganna noticed that the woman was coming over to her; she decided to wait and see what she wanted. A good thing really, as long as she was being nice. Yuganna got the strangest feeling from her as if she was Setonara's soul partner, because she sure acted like him. Confident and strong, very sure of herself.

"Hello, are you ok?"  
Miria asked the girl, to which she replied,  
"Not really. My Marik isn't here and I'm all on my own."  
"Why don't you hang out with us until he gets back?"  
Miria asked her, before she could even stop herself, even though the child was brimming with power, Miria had a sense that she was virtually incapable of being on her own, and whoever was supposed to be watching her should have been closer than they were...but; why did she feel the need to help this creature, was it because she was small and seemingly helpless? Miria didn't know.  
"Ok, by the way, I'm Yuganna, and you must be Phantom Miria, right?"  
Miria's eyes widened in surprise, _how did she know that-_  
"I'm a mind reader, not by choice."  
"Ah, I see."  
Miria replied, and motioned for Yuganna to follow her.

The rest of the day was spent competing with Helen, the loud mouthed girl, and Helen lost on grounds of appetite, Yuganna easily eating more than her. All in all it was the best day she ever had, except the days when she was with Marik. Helen wasn't amused, as she was used to being the best at eating, but Yuganna didn't complain. Then there was Tabitha...Yuganna wasn't sure of that girl, as her mind was disturbing, all of the things that she was thinking about Miria...Yuganna shook her head. Clare was the easiest to read. Her driving force was mostly a warrior that Yuganna had seen only once when she was with Marik, Teresa of the Faint Smile. Cynthia was very sweet, and Yuma...Yuganna couldn't stop laughing at that one.

Out of all of them the most serious warrior, was a woman named Deneve, and Yuganna admired her style. Deneve was clear from the very beginning that she wasn't up for games. Crossing swords with her was an experience that Yuganna was grateful for. Miria was quick to help her out, explaining techniques that Yuganna couldn't wait to show Marik when he came back. Deneve however paled in comparison to Miria. Miria was not just a phantom, she was an amazing warrior! Setonara was very lucky if he had her as a partner. Yuganna tried her hardest to understand what Miria was both saying and doing.

She didn't realise that she was having fun, until the lunch time bell rung over the grounds. She simply followed the others to lunch.

After lunch, they settled on one of Yuganna's favourite pastimes, Marik hunting, which involved finding the slippery human. That was the rest of the afternoon, and dinner was a quiet affair.

After dinner, Yuganna was back in her room curling up as Miria, Deneve, Cynthia, Yuma, Tabitha, Helen and Clare told her a story, and even as her eyelids started to drop, she swore that she could here Marik...


	5. Ophelia One Shot

That Madness

That madness somehow catches a man's eye, and I find myself in his bed. His kisses hot, my blood pumping in my veins. I only want the lovely red that only he can bleed, but he makes so many colours, his face that beautiful red, how can I resist such colour? He kisses me and he tastes divine. I stare into his coloured eyes and marvel at the colour that he has. I soon find myself moaning in pleasure as he places himself in the places I can't see of my own body. He is something entirely different than I expected. I thought that he would flinch away from my body, and yet he was more than happy to see me naked and here we are, on his bed, while he is doing something that is absolutely heaven to my senses. I have never felt the feelings that he is making me fell right now, this sexual pleasure that is almost driving me wild with a desire like no other to have this again and again.

I throw my head back and cry out as the pleasure is too great, and I feel something inside of me, it's not painful, but it's not overly pleasant either.

"What are you doing?" I pant,

"Preparing you for me," he murmurs gently,

I suddenly feel another wave of pleasure and I am moaning again. As I moan, he moves and I am staring at him, he is above me and I feel him inside of me, deeply inside of me.

I can't begin to describe the pleasure that is racing through my body, the colours I see as he moves is almost too beautiful to describe. I moan again as I feel the pleasure wave through me and I come. I have no words for this.

"Don't even think of leaving me," I hiss, "I'll do much worse than kill you."

"Why would I want to?" he asks "When I have everything before me."

I feel a smile creep up on my face. He's in for a shock and a half, and I will see the lovely red that he bleeds, if he ever cheats on me.


	6. Irene One shot

The Beating of My Heart

16/07/2012

_The beating of my heart is nothing you can start,_

_The beating of my heart is something that can end,_

_The beating of my heart is something you can hear,_

_The beating of my heart is how I am alive,_

_The beating of my heart,_

_The beating of my heart,_

_I am calling out to you,_

_The beating of my heart…_

I was alone, afraid and too scared to reach out, and that was where you found me. You held me close to you and I was warm. I needed you while I was placed out of the cold and in to the light and it was your touch

_The beating of my heart is nothing you can start,_

_The beating of my heart is something that can end,_

_The beating of my heart is something you can hear,_

_The beating of my heart is how I am alive,_

_The beating of my heart,_

_The beating of my heart,_

_I am calling out to you,_

_The beating of my heart…_

Your smile outshone the brightest stars, your life poured out and touched my soul and it changed the life of one girl

_The beating of my heart is nothing you can start,_

_The beating of my heart is something that can end,_

_The beating of my heart is something you can hear,_

_The beating of my heart is how I am alive,_

_The beating of my heart,_

_The beating of my heart,_

_I am calling out to you,_

_The beating of my heart…_

I ran and hid in fear, that girl, the only proof that you existed. My heart cries out for comfort, my blood now mixes with your's inside her.

_The beating of my heart is nothing you can start,_

_The beating of my heart is something that can end,_

_The beating of my heart is something you can hear,_

_The beating of my heart is how I am alive,_

_The beating of my heart,_

_The beating of my heart,_

_I am calling out to you,_

_The beating of my heart…_


	7. Signalling Kate One Shot

Signalling Kate One Shot

16/07/2012

She knew that she was going to die; the wound to her stomach was fatal. She knew that there wasn't much time, that she wanted to tell her friend something important, but there wouldn't be enough time…she wanted to say one more thing, but her strength was failing. She could hear her friend's saddened sobs,

"Please Kate don't leave me!" her small soft voice was a cry of desperation.

Kate wanted to stay, she wanted to hold her friend close to her but she was slipping away, her grip failed and she fell down into the darkness.


End file.
